This present invention relates generally to detecting devices more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting objects on either side of a vehicle.
Motor vehicle operators are required to negotiate traffic safely when traveling on public roads. For this reason, cars, trucks and other road-traveling motor vehicles are typically equipped with mirrors positioned both inside and outside the vehicle. The mirrors allow the driver to see a portion of the road behind or beside the vehicle with only a slight shift of the eyes or turn of the head. If other vehicles are visible the driver will be suitably alerted and in position to avoid making an inappropriate move, such as a lane change.
Being aware of other vehicles is particularly important when changing lanes, either to the left or the right. To change lanes safely the driver needs to ascertain beforehand that there is no vehicle in the adjacent lane. However, for simple reasons of geometry the mirrors only provide a partial view of the space immediately to the side and towards the back of the vehicle, which needs to be clear to change lanes. Accordingly, an unviewable space of the mirrors is typically checked by the driver who physically turns his or her head to the side so that the space can be viewed directly. When it is confirmed that the space is clear and that there is no other vehicle fast approaching, the driver can move their vehicle into the desired lane.
Backup warning systems are being used today to alert vehicle operators of objects that may be a collision hazard when vehicles are in close proximity. Such warning systems are desirable to minimize or avoid vehicle damage that may otherwise occur. These warning systems are designed to give vehicle operators an audio and/or visual warning (e.g. flashing lights) of an impending or potential collision with sufficient reaction time such that the vehicle operator can respond to the warning and make appropriate countermeasures to prevent the collision.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device that can alert the vehicle operator of an object in close proximity to either side of the vehicle.